Mrs Forster
by Renata MM
Summary: It's D&E HEA. Lydia is more luck in her choice of husband. First attempt in English. Please R


I know that I should have sought a beta for this story, but I just finished typing the story and could not resist. I hope that you have fun with it as much as I. It's my first story written in English and probably with a terrible gramar.

Lydia Bennet heard about Colonel Forster paying attention to a young lady in London. And she doesn't like it at all.

Her first objective in life was marry before her elder sisters. The second was marry with a officer. Although she didn't have the kind of intelligence of her second sister, she was good in everything that she applies herself, like flirt or bonnets.

So, in a beautiful morning, in the Longbourn Gardens, she managed to be alone with the poor colonel, made him sit in a bench, straddled his lap and kissed his mouth.

Ernest Forster was a good, honorable and naïve gentleman of five and forty years and asked the artful fifteen years old harlot in marriage.

Mrs. Bennet didn't complain about the return of her two eldest daughters from Netherfield, because she was too happy with her youngest.

After hearing Lydia's tale about how she get engaged, Jane and Lizzy criticized her, but she didn't care and mocked both calling they old spinsters. Lizzy didn't care, but Jane was affected by this and decided to take the control of her life in her own hands. When Mr. Bingley visited Longbourn to be sure that she was in good health, she invited him to a stroll in the gardens and compromised him with a kiss.

, Mr. Bennet's cousin and heir, was visiting and paying lots of attention to the unwilling Miss Elizabeth. Miss Mary wanted him to herself and being too prudish to compromise him, had to think in another strategy. She made Lizzy and Mr. Collins discuss wich book was better: "Fordyce Sermons" or "A Vindication of the Rights of Woman". Mary was so passionate defending Fordyce with him that he proposal immediately.

Mrs. Bennet thought about matchmaking her second eldest with the charming Mr. Wickham, but he was caught in a compromising situation with Mrs. Long, her nieces, Mr. Denny, a goat and three ducks. Mr. Denny agreed in marrying one Miss Long, although preferred Wickham or one of the ducks. Mr. Wickham fled with the goat towards the sunset.

Mr. Bingley promised a ball and some single gentleman of London in the attendance, making Mrs. Bennet forget the two soldiers. The idea of the single gentleman dancing and flirting with Miss Elizabeth made Mr. Darcy very jealous.

- Miss Elizabeth, would you give me the honor of the first dance at the ball?

- Would not be more appropriate to you ask Miss Bingley?

- I do not want to create false hopes.

- Well, in this case I accept.

- And the supper set?

- The supper set? Why?

- After the supper set we will supper together and your conversation is very enjoyable and exciting.

- The supper set then.

- And the last one too?

- If we dance the three principals sets what the people will think?

- That I am courting you. And it's what I pretend to do.

- Court me? But, but, but… You despise me!

- Of course I do not!

- You are always looking at me with contempt.

- I amalways looking at you with admiration. Why would I look at someone if I do not like what I see? Had you see me looking at Miss Bingley?

- No. But I heard what you said at the assembly…

- I was wrong, bad humored, did not really looked at you and just wanted to stop Bingley of pester me. I am really sorry. You are tempting me all the time, with your beauty, wit, intelligence, charm, goodness…

- How goodness could be a temptation?

- Making me think that you would be a very good mistress…

- Mistress!

- … of my houses, a good sister to Georgiana, a good mother to my children, our children.

- …

- Do not be alarmed, madam. I am not proposing marriage, not yet. I just want to make my feelings and intentions clear to you. I like you. Very much. But I do not know if I love you or not. I never was in love and these feelings are very confusing.

- Maybe you should ask to someone in love how is to be in love.

- I asked Bingley, but he cannot help me. He just said angel, looked at the wall and drooled.

- Jane is almost the same. But she didn't drool, just smile more.

- Much more dignified. I propose that we know the other better and try to discover about love together.

- Maybe…I'm sorry, but I think you are a proud man.

- I am a proud man. I am proud about my family, my inheritance, my capacity of manage Pemberley and…

- You think yourself above the company here…

- I am richer, socially more important…

- See, I'm wright!

- But you are above the company too!

- I'm not!

- Are you not above the others? Are you not better than most of them? Are you not more beautiful, more intelligent and better behaved than most of women here?

- Jane is the most beautiful…

- I disagree, but that it's not the question. Even if she was more beautiful, she had not half of your accomplishments. You are a superior kind of woman.

- Maybe, but…

- But what?

- If I'm superior, and I'm not saying that I'm, I don't despise the others because this.

- So, you think that I am not worth enough to be know better by you because I despise the good people of Meryton. Right?

- Well, yes…

- You despise me because you assume that I despise the others.

- I don't assume. I saw how you threat the people.

- You thought that I disliked you.

- You are saying that you don't despise the Meryton's people?

- No, I am only saying that you assumed my feelings once and was wrong.

- Do you despise them or not?

- I'll not tell you. But if you know me better you will know.

- Fine. I will accept your proposal…

- Proposal? Lizzy, you'll marry Mr. Darcy! I'm all astonishment! Ten thousand pounds by year! A house in London!The jewels you'll have! Mr. Darcy, I'm so happy…

- Mrs. Bennet, I was not proposing marriage…

- Insuferable man! Do you think that one of my daughters, even the wild Lizzy, would accept a indecent proposal?

- It was not this kind of proposal too. Miss Elizabeth agreed to discuss our favorite books three times a week.

- What a boring thing! Lizzy, would be much better if you start to look for a husband.

- Madam, you are overburdened with three weddings to plan. Miss Elizabeth certainly does not wish to make your situation worse.

- Oh, well. Nerves, marry, hedgerows, money, lace, entailment, trosseau… - Mrs. Bennet just walked away murmuring disconnected words.

- Three times a week?

- Is it not enough?

- Maybe, it's too much. – she was being very petulant and, in Mr. Darcy's opinion, very tempting. – And probably my father will join us, he loves to discuss books.

- Fine. I really want to discuss books. Maybe my sister can join us too. She will be here tomorrow.

- Fine. Wich book first?

- It's your choice.

- It's your idea, so the first choice would be yours.

- My favorite, Much ado about nothing.

- Is it really your favorite?

- Yes, it is.

- I thought that you would prefer the tragedies.

- I like them too. What you are really saying is that you do not think that I would have a sense of humor.

- I rarely saw you smiling and never saw you laughing…

- Let's discuss this another time.

At the ball was celebrated the engagement of four Bennet girls, to Mrs. Bennet tremendous joy.

Jane and Bingley was the image of happiness and the lady was constantly cleaning the chin of her fiancé.

Lydia was very proud of her accomplishment and the colonel seemed a little lost.

Mary and Mr. Collins were proud of themselves too and danced only the first set together, to the safety and happiness of the others dancers.

Captain Carter was ordered to propose to Kitty and wished that his others orders were at least half agreeable as this. The fourth Bennet sister was very excited with the perspective of marry the handsome officer.

Others couple were made ate the ball. Maria Lucas, after some lessons by Lydia, compromised Lieutenant Pratt. Miss Bingley tried to compromise Mr. Darcy, but something happened and she compromised the wrong man, Mr. William Lucas, the eldest son of Sir William, a poor, stout and not very intelligent man. Charlotte Lucas has chosen Mr. Parker, a young, wealthy and hypochondriac friend of Mr. Bingley.

With so much agitation, the not so discreet courtship of Mr. Darcy and Miss Elizabeth Bennet wasn't noted, even by Mrs. Bennet or Mr. Collins. The couple talked, argued, laughed and danced, again and again. They learned about the other and about themselves. They vowed to better themselves in their discovered faults and admired the character of the other. They laughed together with childhood stories, witticisms and silly things.

Three weeks after the ball was the greatest wedding of the history of Hertfordshire, with four Misses Bennet, two Misses Lucas and one Miss Bingley married a , a Mr. Collins, a Lieutenant Carter, a Colonel Forster, a Mr. Parker, a Lieutenant Pratt and a Mr. Lucas. Mrs. Bennet swoon of emotion four times and criticized her second eldest and one single daughter uncountable times.

Elizabeth went to London with the Gardiners after Christmas and returned in February, with the Darcys,the Gardiners and a special license, marrying in the day after, given her mother no chance to make a fuss with the wedding.

The elder brother of Colonel Forster was very happy that he finally married. After met Lydia, he decided that his own felicity would increase if his brother joined the regulars in India. Captain Carter was gifted with a commission in the same battalion by Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy, after Mrs. Forster cried that she don't want to be parted with Kitty. She was heard in America. Captain Carter was frequently murmuring happily "Damn! I'm a lucky bastard".

Lady Catherine was not happy, but the Collinses didn't need to feel her wrath for long. Mr. Bennet fall in love with Pemberley library and moved there. His grandchildren would be a little confused about why their grandfather lived in the library, but this would not be great problem.

Mr. e Mrs. Bingley moved to a house near Pemberley, away of Mrs. Bennet – that didn't follow her husband -, the Collinses and Mrs. Lucas. Caroline Lucas blamed her brother and the Bennets for her situation.

Mrs. Parker continued to be a good friend for Mrs. Darcy and both becomes friends of the other Charlotte Parker, the wife of Mr. Sidney Parker. All the Parker family was happy that their youngest had a wife that was a very capable businesswoman/nurse to take care of him.

Darcy andElizabeth lived HEA in Pemberley and purchased states for their offspring who would never inherited anything. Maybe in some decades they will leave the Earth, in a spaceship to explore the universe.


End file.
